


Simplicity

by brightlikeloulou



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aaron & Eric were married before Eric died, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Gracie doesn't exist in this fic, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlikeloulou/pseuds/brightlikeloulou
Summary: Losing Eric had shattered Aaron.Three years after his death, he found himself falling in love again, with two different men, two men that were already together.The relationship between the three of them was eventually established, and Aaron felt calm again. He was never going to choose what relationship was better or worse, him and Eric, or him and Daryl and Jesus. Both relationships were so incredibly different that they couldn't even be compared.All Aaron cared about, was that he was happy and in love again, and he had two amazing men that loved him too.
Relationships: Aaron/Daryl Dixon, Aaron/Daryl Dixon/Jesus, Aaron/Jesus (Walking Dead), Daryl Dixon/Jesus, Past Aaron/Eric Raleigh
Kudos: 11





	Simplicity

**Author's Note:**

> reupload of my deleted fic.

When he lost Eric, it felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest and thrown into a bonfire.

He and Eric had been together since they were a few years out of college. Eight years, Aaron had had Eric right by his side and living his life with him.

When he and Eric first met, they were seniors in college and Eric had a boyfriend at the time, some jock of a guy on a basketball scholarship or something like that. He was a perfectly lovely guy, and really, Aaron should have had no problem with him, but his burning jealousy due to his own feelings for Eric made him severely despise the basketballer. But, he was always nice to him for Eric's sake.

Four years Eric and the basketball guy, William, were together. Aaron and Eric were twenty-four when Eric and William had broken up. By that time, Aaron was sure he was over his feelings for Eric, he had even been dating another guy for a couple of months. But then Eric had shown up at his apartment door one night, with a duffel bag thrown over his shoulder and tear stains down his face.

All of his feelings came rushing back to him at once, and he let Eric into his apartment that eventually became theirs.

Aaron didn't make a move right away, but he did break up with the guy he was seeing because he didn't see it fair to lead him on. He was what Eric needed him to be, and that was a friend, a shoulder to cry on, someone to support him.

It was six months after the break up that Aaron had finally kissed Eric. It was late at night, and they were walking home from having gone out for a nice dinner with some friends.

Eric had been laughing about something that Aaron said, and he wished he could remember what, Eric had just looked so beautiful that Aaron had to kiss him.

They had kissed for a long time, falling against the wall of a building at one point because they were too distracted to be able to stand correctly. The kiss had started as hard and fast, Aaron's feelings running high, but when Eric's hands gently cupped Aaron's face and played with his curls, it gradually changed until it was tender and sweet.

After that, they had returned home and made love for hours.

Four years later, they got married. Neither of them had supportive families, so they walked each other down the aisle, and their friends were the ones who watched the two of them exchange vows and become husbands.

And though Aaron ultimately lost Eric, he was glad for the years he had with him, before and after the outbreak. Those first years in the outbreak, before Rick came along and led the people of Alexandria to a sustainable life, Aaron knew that he wouldn't have been able to make them without Eric.

Aaron had two years with Eric after the outbreak before he was killed protecting their people and their future.

When he lost him, he wasn't okay for a long time. He left The Hilltop, and left people behind for a few weeks and went to the place of Eric's death to search for him. He hadn't been able to put him down when he died, let him go properly and peacefully, instead, Eric wandered the woods with a bunch of things he did not deserve to be.

Daryl had tried to go with him. Daryl didn't want Aaron going out alone in the mindset that he was in, told him it wasn't safe for him. And while Aaron did understand that, he needed to be alone, he needed to do it alone.

So he left, with Daryl watching him drive away from The Hilltop's guard tower at the gates, and Jesus and Maggie standing just inside them. All three of them looked defeated that their attempts hadn't succeeded, but really Aaron knew that they must have known that he wouldn't change his mind.

When Aaron returned to The Hilltop two weeks later, he felt a little calmer now that he knew Eric had properly passed on. He was laid out carefully on the back and wrapped in a white sheet because Aaron couldn't handle the sight of how his face had changed.

Aaron had sobbed as he had wrestled Eric to the ground and slid the knife through his skull.

He had found him in the woods about two kilometers from where Aaron had last seen him on the day he died. He was down by a river which was fitting because Eric had always loved the water.

When he was through the front gates of The Hilltop, he drove the car as close to the grave sites as he could possibly get it and carefully took Eric's body in his arms again and carried him to an empty spot.

After laying Eric down on the grass, he headed for the shed that stood nearby and searched for a shovel, and once he had one, he walked back to the spot he had chosen and began to dig. The sting in his eyes was almost unbearable as he dug his husband's grave.

He had been digging for about forty minutes when he heard footsteps approaching, and within minutes, Daryl returned from the shed with a shovel of his own and cautiously began to help Aaron dig, unsure as to whether Aaron was going to tell him he wanted to be alone.

The two of them didn't speak, and Aaron was glad for that. He had always respected that about Daryl, the man always knew when to and when not to talk, and he always knew what to say. And though it was clear he struggled with it sometimes, he knew how to be there for someone.

It took them a few hours to complete digging Eric's grave, and the sun was beginning to set overhead as the two of them carefully lifted Eric up and then lowered him into the grave. Once they'd laid him down, Aaron couldn't help the sob that escaped from his throat, and he squeezed his eyes shut to try and prevent the tears that wanted to spill down his cheeks.

He turned to face away from the grave and held his hands over his face, trying to breathe through the sobs that wracked through his body.

He stood by himself for a few minutes before Daryl approached behind, and he did nothing more than wrap an arm around Aaron's shoulder and pull him a little closer until Aaron was ready to finish burying Eric.

* * *

Three years after his husband's death, Aaron had found himself in a little situation. The situation was that he'd been having feelings for two other men.

He remembered the day Daryl had told him that he and Jesus were together. Two and a half years ago, he and Daryl had been on guard duty, Aaron was eating an apple and Daryl was smoking when Daryl finally came out and said that he and Paul had gotten together. Aaron wasn't surprised in the slightest, Daryl had been confiding in Aaron about his feelings for Jesus for months, and Aaron had given him all the advice he could offer.

It was evident that Daryl didn't want to at first, that he felt guilty speaking about a man he was getting to know and was interested in in a romantic sense when Aaron was still recently widowed. Aaron had drawn it out of him, explaining that he needed to get a sense of normalcy back in his life, and talking to his best friend about their crush, seemed like a way to do it.

At that time, Aaron had no romantic feelings for either of the men. He would never have guessed that he ever would either, he didn't think he could after Eric. Sure, he was aware that both Daryl and Jesus were great people and made an extremely attractive couple, but he didn't think much of it.

For months, he didn't even realise the feelings he was having were romantic feelings. He thought the fondness he felt for Daryl was just because the man was his best friend and had helped him through the hardest time in his life, and due to Jesus being Daryl's partner, Aaron had become close with him as well and cared for him deeply too. For a long time, he thought everything was platonic.

He realised he had feelings for Daryl first. The man had been sick, somehow catching a cold or something of the sorts even though it wasn't even winter at that time.

As it was almost three years after the war, The Hilltop had come a long way, the walls had been extended, and small houses had been built as most of the trailers were finally giving out. Maggie, being the brilliant leader that she was, gave one of the first houses to Daryl and Jesus despite their protests, she made sure they understood that they had done so much for the community and deserved to have a proper home.

There were about eight houses now, and most families lived in them, while others still lived in the bedrooms in Barrington House, Aaron, for example, is in a small bedroom on the bottom floor. He hadn't been able to heart living in Alexandria after the war, his and Eric's house held too many painful memories.

After taking Daryl to see Siddiq and be reassured that it was just a simple cold and that he was going to be okay, Aaron took Daryl back to his and Jesus' house. Daryl was huffy about Aaron's worry and reassured him he was fine and didn't need to be babied.

"Jesus isn't going to be back from his scavenger trip for another week. He wouldn't want you to be alone, he'd look after you if he were here, but he isn't, and I am." Aaron had told him as the two of them made their way up the stairs.

Upstairs only held the ensuite bedroom and another small room that they used as an office. The kitchen, dining and lounge area all being on the first floor of the house.

As Aaron and Daryl stepped through the doorway and into the bedroom, Aaron felt slightly out of place as he helped Daryl get into the bed. Aaron had been in their house what could be a hundred times before, but he had never been in their bedroom before. He almost felt like he was invading some sort of privacy as he pulled the covers up Daryl's chest.

"Why don't you get some sleep while I go make you some dinner?" Aaron asked softly, gently placing the back of his hand on Daryl's forehead, and he thought he saw Daryl's throat bob.

"You don't gotta," Daryl finally said, blinking up at Aaron and then turning his mouth into his arm as he coughed loudly.

Aaron sighed heavily, and without thinking, pushed some hair out of Daryl's face once the man was done coughing. "You looked after me for a long time, and looking after a depressed person is a lot harder than looking after someone with the flu. Daryl I owe a lot to you and Paul, just let me cook you some dinner, please," He said to the other man, and Daryl looked up at him with something that could have been sadness.

"Okay," Daryl finally said in reply, shifting against the sheets.

Satisfied, and with a confusing feeling, Aaron made his way down into the kitchen to cook the sick man some dinner. He knew that spaghetti would probably be the easiest and quickest to make, but he hadn't been able to prepare Eric's recipe since he had died.

He sighed shakily and instead begin searching through the freezer to see what meat the couple had.

After an hour, dinner was made and on the table and Aaron headed back up to the bedroom to collect Daryl.

He opened the bedroom door quietly and then stepped into the room. He found Daryl just where he left him, on his back with the covers pulled up his chest and a peaceful expression on his face as soft breaths flowed from his parted lips.

Aaron approached him carefully and looked the man over. Seeing Daryl so peaceful and soft, sent a lurching in Aaron's stomach and he swallowed thickly, not thinking he was ready to accept what he was feeling. Daryl was always fussing around, doing things for other people and whatever needed to be done. The only time when Aaron would see him at peace was whenever he was with Paul.

Aaron almost didn't want to wake him up, but the quicker Daryl got up to eat, the faster Aaron would have been able to leave and get his head together. He was on the verge of a breakdown, guilt consumed him. It had been three years, but he still felt like he was betraying Eric.

* * *

A few weeks after that, there was a bonfire dinner at The Hilltop. As the night grew older, the children returned to their homes and headed to sleep while some of the adults continued to mingle and hang around the fire.

Aaron, Daryl, and Jesus were a little ways off than the others, Aaron was sat on the front steps of Barrington House, and Daryl and Jesus were sitting on the grass in front of him. While Aaron's attention was usually on Daryl, that night it had been all over Jesus, ever since he had seen the man playing with Maggie's toddler, tickling his tummy and kissing all over his cheeks. It was like the feelings for Jesus had hit Aaron all at once. The man looked so beautiful in the glowing light of the bonfire and smiling broadly at the little boy squirming and squealing in his arms.

The churning in Aaron's stomach was overwhelming, and he could've almost vomited. He was a mess of overwhelming feelings, and he didn't know what to do with himself. He had tried to distance himself from Daryl when he first realised his feelings, but he was just so drawn to the man he couldn't, and Jesus meant as much to him as Daryl did, and he knew he wouldn't be able to distance himself from him either.

With a heavy sigh, Aaron watched as Jesus pulled Daryl into his lap and kissed him, Daryl was a little tipsy, so he didn't mind about the display of affection.

"I love you, sweetheart," Jesus said.

"Love you," Daryl immediately replied and leaned forward to kiss Jesus again.

Aaron sighed heavily and watched them for a few moments before looking over to the dying bonfire, swallowing the thick lump in his throat as he wished that Daryl and Jesus said those words to him too.

It had been almost a month since that, and Aaron had been hopelessly crushing on both Daryl and Jesus since. He was an emotional mess, guilty because he still felt like he was betraying Eric, even though he had passed years ago. The guilt was also over the fact that Daryl and Jesus, were in a loving and committed relationship, and Aaron didn't want to do anything to ruin that for them or to mess up his close bond and friendship with the two men.

Daryl and Aaron had been on the building site of the newest work in progress house. The two of them were cutting some wood for paneling, both on opposites sides of the plank and Aaron was zoned out. Daryl was talking about something, but Aaron wasn't listening, his mind spiraling as to what it would be like if something actually happened with him and Jesus and Daryl.

Daryl had finally said his name loud enough that Aaron realised, and when he looked up, Daryl's face was barely a foot from his own, and the man's ocean blue eyes were looking at him expectantly.

Aaron wasn't sure what had come over him. He had glanced down at Daryl's lips, and before he realised what he was doing, he had leaned forward and placed his lips on the other man's. Daryl gasped against his lips, and there was a brief moment where he kissed him back before Aaron got to his senses and removed himself from the other man.

They both gaped at each other with wide eyes.

"Shit," Aaron finally gasped and stumbled back a few steps. "Fuck, I don't know why I did that, I'm so sorry," He began to stutter.

"Aaron," Daryl said and took a few steps towards him, holding out a hand to try and steady him because he tripped again over something else. "Jus' relax," He said, and Aaron found that hypocritical because Daryl himself looked like he was seconds away from freaking out.

Aaron shook his head, "I'm so sorry," He said, and then spun on his heels and rushed away.

* * *

The next day, Aaron was on the back balcony of Barrington House, the sun setting around him as he looked out at the woods. He had tear stains down his cheeks, and the most upsetting thing to him was, that Eric was probably the only one who could tell him what to do.

He had been up there alone for a few hours when the door opened, and he heard the footsteps of two people joining him on the balcony.

He was forced to look at them when they sat down in front of him with their backs against the railing, blocking his view of the woods.

Daryl and Jesus sat in front of him, and Aaron was immediately filled with nervousness at the sight of the bearded man.

"You here to beat the shit out of me for kissing your boyfriend?" Aaron asked, quirking a brow slightly. He knew Jesus' wouldn't, especially because he's sat down in front of him and smiling warmly at him, not looking like he wanted to beat his face in.

"Of course not," Jesus said, and Aaron eyed where he was stroking his thumb over Daryl's knuckles. Aaron looked over at Daryl, found the man with flushed red cheeks, and chewing around his thumbnail. "Maybe I'm a little jealous that you kissed Daryl first," He then said, the words took Aaron by surprise, along with the playful smirk on his face.

"What?" Aaron said quietly, as he swiped his tongue over his dry lips nervously. His gut churned again, he wasn't sure if it was with nerves or excitement.

Jesus chuckled softly and looked over at Daryl for a moment, smiled at him and leaned over to peck his cheek and whisper something in his ear before he focused on Aaron again. "We can be adults about this, discuss it properly, so we all know what page we're on. Avoid miscommunication, I think communication is going to be the key with this."

Aaron watched them as he took in Jesus' words, the slope of Jesus’ cute nose and his wide eyes, Daryl's ridiculous cheekbones and messy hair. "Well," He said as he fiddled with his fingers. "What page are you two on?" He asked quietly, he was dreading and anticipating their answer, his mind running wild with possibilities.

Jesus smiled at him again, and Aaron wished he was holding his hand too. "Daryl has feelings for you. I have feelings for you. We still love each other, and we want to stay together. We need to know whether we need to get over these feelings, or if you would be interested in a polyamorous relationship," he explained, finally appearing nervous himself.

Aaron swallowed thickly as he his eyes flickered between them. It took him a long time to answer, "I've been thinking about that too, and I know it's what I want. It's just… Hard, I still love Eric so much, I'm never going to stop, I don't know if that's something that's going to going to bother you two. And I don't know how long it's going to take for me not to feel guilty," was his reply, and he said it nervously.

Then, Daryl finally decided to speak for the first time since he had sat down. "Aaron, you were married to Eric. You were together for a long time, we ain't ever going to be upset that you still love him."

Aaron smiled at him softly, and then Jesus captured his attention. "And Aaron, as for the guilt, I know it would have to be so hard, but don't you think that he would want you to be happy?" He asked him softly, and Aaron knew that he was right, he really did, but it was still hard to accept.

"I know that I do. It's just… I wish I could talk to him about it." Aaron replied quietly, running a hand through his full beard.

"We get that," Jesus said, still smiling at him. "If this is too much right now, we can talk about it in a few days. Give us all a few days to process, think some things through."

Aaron was quiet for a moment, pondering Jesus’ words as he looked down at his lap. "Yeah, okay. Maybe we could have dinner on Friday night?" He said, realising he had basically just asked them on a date after the words had already spilled from his mouth.

He smiled himself when both men did so too. "That sounds great," Jesus said and then proceeded to turn his head and kiss Daryl's jaw.

* * *

Things seemed to fall into place after that. The three of them talked in detail to make sure all three of them were on the same page and comfortable.

Aaron wanted it to be clear that he was still dealing with his depression, though he was a lot better than what he had been when Eric had first died, he still had bad days and moments. Both Jesus and Daryl understood that, and they had both already seen him at his worse, and they were happy to be there for Aaron when he needed them.

They had started off by hanging out as they usually did, eating meals together or drinking and playing card games. There was a little more affection involved, Aaron slowly got used to kissing again. Daryl kissed shyly and softly, careful hands caressing arms or his waist. Jesus kissed confidently, he knew what he was doing and he liked doing it, he would cup Aaron's cheeks and pull him close.

There were moments when it got too much, and Aaron needed to take a few hours away from it, he tried to ignore the guilt as best he could, and Daryl and Jesus comforted him. Sometimes, Aaron just needed some time to himself. Usually, he'd spend it by Eric's grave, and he'd talk to him about it, that was where Daryl and Jesus would find him.

Daryl and Jesus were true to their words and never got upset when Aaron fell into his grief about Eric. It didn't bother them that he still wore his wedding ring and had no intention of taking it off. They'd smile when he talked about him, and Daryl joined in with stories of his own. The two of them liked to tell Jesus about him as Jesus had never really had the chance to get to know him. Daryl and Jesus would hold him when he cried.

One night, about three months after they had first started their relationship, they had just been relaxing in Daryl and Jesus' house. Jesus was working on some plans for an upcoming scavenger hunt, Aaron and Daryl were on the couch, Daryl half on Aaron's lap as they whispered to each other and tried not to fall asleep.

When Jesus finally finished with his plans, he made his way over to the two men and kissed them both firmly and sweetly before he smiled at Aaron and asked him if he wanted to stay the night. He had the fingers of one his hands twirling through Aaron's curls, and his other hand holding his jaw as he brushed his thumb over his stubble. Aaron had shaved off his monster of a beard a few weeks after they had gotten together, finally realising how much of a mess it was, not neat and attractive like Jesus' was.

They hadn't done that yet at that point, and Aaron thought it over for a few moments before nodding and maneuvering Daryl out of his lap. The three of them made their way up the stairs, Daryl leading the way with his ridiculously slow walk, for whatever reason, Daryl was unusually sleepy that night. The three of them settled into the queen size bed, and it was a bit of a squish, but Aaron felt comfortable and warm. Jesus laid in the middle of the bed, with Aaron and Daryl on either side of him, both men resting their heads on his chest and their legs were thrown over Jesus'. Jesus had his own arms around both of their shoulders and was stroking their hair as Daryl and Aaron played with each other's fingers over Jesus' chest. They chatted for a while, but they eventually drifted off to sleep, and it was the most peaceful and relaxing sleep Aaron had had in a long time.

When Jesus left for the scavenger hunt two and a half weeks later, Aaron hadn't spent a night back in his bedroom, enjoying the comfortability and peacefulness that came with sharing the bed with Daryl and Jesus. While Jesus was gone on his two-week trip, Aaron and Daryl had ended up having sex.

Aaron was hesitant at first, not that he didn't want to, because he did, but he didn't know if Jesus would be upset if they had sex while he was gone. Not because Jesus would feel that he had to be there with them, but that he might be little upset he didn't know. Aaron wasn't really sure, maybe he was just making up excuses for being plain nervous.

Daryl had reassured him that Jesus wouldn't mind and that he had said to Daryl before he left that it was completely okay if things got sexual for the first time while he was away.

They had been in bed, and they were talking about how neither of them liked how much bigger it felt without Jesus in it with them when they had begun kissing. After the clarification about Jesus, and that they both wanted it, the two of them got more into it and slowly began removing each other's clothes.

They worshipped each other's bodies for a long time before any actual stimulation pleasure came into it. At first, it was just rubbing each other's cocks. Aaron told Daryl that he was versatile and that if he wanted to have penetration sex, he would enjoy it thoroughly either way. Daryl had smiled at him and told him that while both he and Jesus were technically also versatile, Daryl enjoyed being on the bottom more, and Jesus the same with being on the top.

They took things slow, more body worship and kissing before Daryl had rummaged around in the nightstand for condoms and lube. He explained that he and Jesus didn't use condoms anymore, but as he and Aaron hadn't been together before and Aaron hadn't been tested by The Kingdom's new doctor, he wanted Aaron to wear one and Aaron of course agreed.

Aaron took his time stretching Daryl open, enjoying every single moment of it. He thought about Eric a few times, and as to be expected, felt some guilt, but he soon became too wrapped up in how amazing it felt to have Daryl beneath him.

In total, the sex lasted over an hour, and in Aaron's eyes, it was absolutely perfect. Getting Daryl to come had taken a while as Aaron hadn't had sex in three years and was a little off his game, but once he did, Daryl had looked so gorgeous and sexy with his eyes squeezed closed, and his lips parted as Aaron's name fell from them.

Once they had finished, they settled onto the bed with Aaron spooning Daryl, and before he knew it, he was crying. He was overwhelmed at having sex for the first time in a long time with his new boyfriend, and that he had begun thinking about Eric and their first time in specific.

Daryl had seemed to understand without Aaron having to tell him, and he rolled over and took him into his arms and let him cry as he petted his hair and kissed his cheek.

When he was done crying, Aaron felt the embarrassment and quickly begun to apologise, but Daryl had immediately shushed him.

When Jesus returned home four days later, it was early morning, and both Daryl and Aaron were still sleeping. Jesus crawled into bed with them and kissed them both awake, those soft greeting kisses quickly turned to deeper ones, and Aaron was soon under Jesus with Daryl laying on his side by him and sucking at his neck.

The sex was even better with Jesus there. Sure, it was a little overwhelming to have two naked men kissing and touching him, but it was still amazing. Jesus had stretched him open thoroughly as he knew it had been a long time since Aaron was on the bottom. Jesus began thrusting in and out of him while one of Daryl's hands was between their bodies and stroking his cock, his other playing with his hard nipples. After a few minutes, Daryl's mouth ended up on his neck, and Jesus' mouth on his own.

Aaron had groaned when he felt Daryl position himself so that he could grind his cock against Aaron's thigh, and it barely took five minutes for Daryl's moans to increase, and Aaron felt the man's come spurt against his skin.

Aaron came hard, moaning loudly into Paul's mouth and clawing his nails down his back as he made a mess of his stomach with his own come. Once Jesus had come a few moments later, he rolled off of Aaron, carefully pulling out of his sensitive body and then pulling his condom off and knotting the end before he threw it into the bin at the other side of the room.

Aaron had enough energy to mumble "Nice shot," before he sighed heavily and relaxed onto the bed.

Jesus chuckled and kissed his cheek as he settled down behind Aaron who had rolled onto his side to move into Daryl's chest. Aaron fell asleep quickly, feeling incredibly safe and comfortable between the two men.

* * *

Falling in love was something Aaron never expected to happen to him again, especially with two people at the same time, that also happened to love him back.

It took Aaron almost nine months to be able to tell Jesus and Daryl that he loved them, even though he knew after just a few months.

He had told the two men on a peaceful morning, they were out in the woods, checking traps and just enjoying going for a nice quiet walk. After an hour or so, they sat down by the river and Daryl pulled some food out of his bag, and they ate eagerly as they hadn't had breakfast before they left their house.

Aaron stayed silent while he pondered if he could pluck up the courage to let Daryl and Jesus know how he felt. The other two men talked about nothing in particular while Aaron stayed silent. That went on for on about half an hour before Jesus finally turned to Aaron and reached out, he wrapped his arms around his back and Aaron snorted a laugh as Jesus pulled him closer to him and his scruff tickled his cheek as he kissed his jaw.

Daryl smiled at both of them and placed his hand on Aaron's thigh.

"Why're you so quiet?" Jesus asked as he began to kiss down Aaron's neck.

"Just thinkin'," Aaron replied and wrapped an arm around Jesus’ shoulders and smiled when the long-haired man's lips moved from his neck to kiss his forehead.

"What about?" Daryl asked, beginning to stroke his thigh.

Aaron smiled shyly at the both of them and took a deep breath before his eyes flickered between both Daryl and Jesus. "I love you, I love both of you," He said, a weight feeling like it had been lifted off his chest and he couldn't help smiling back shyly when both Daryl and Jesus' faces lit up.

"I love you," Jesus said and placed his lips on Aaron's.

Aaron kissed him back with a hum. He could hear shuffling, and within a few seconds, Daryl was beside him and pressing his lips against Aaron's cheek. "Love you," His heavy accent voice filled Aaron's ears, and he pulled away from Jesus' kiss to cup Daryl's cheek and kiss him instead.

That night, after spending several hours in the woods, they then spent some hours apart doing jobs when they got back to the community. It was late noon when they had met up at the house again, and ended up making love for several hours.

Once they were finished, Jesus and Daryl fell asleep, and Aaron carefully crept out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen to make some dinner, his stomach was rumbling, and he thought it would be nice for his boyfriends to wake up to a nice meal.

He wasn't entirely sure what made him want to do it, but he began pulling out ingredients, and within fifteen minutes he was cooking Eric's spaghetti recipe, a smile on his face as he did.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3


End file.
